Summer Nights
by HP-Gleek419
Summary: Quinn Fabray has decided to change her perspective of summer camp. And by change I mean pranks. Faberry, Brittana, and OC/OC.
1. Chapter 1

**I had an idea about having some of the Gleeks be the camp counsilors. But I decided that I would make a fic about them going to camp instead of counseling a bunch of snotty nosed kids.**

**DISCLAIMER: Glee is not mine, nor will I ever want it to be if it keeps sucking ass. I mean come on, the fourth season sucks serious dick. I mean serious dick.**

**Chapter 1**

Quinn liked camp.

Pshh. Yeah right. That's the biggest lie of all. She didn't only hate it, she despised it. But this time, she hopes, it will be different. She has friends,a wonderful girlfriend and plans.

Not a lot people make plans at a summer camp unless they're planning pranks. Of course that's what Quinn, Puck, Santana, Mike and Sam have planned.

* * *

_' The wheels on the bus go round and round, round and round, round and round.' _That's all she heard on the two hour ride to the camp. She loved her friends to death but, sometimes she just wants to strangle them. She would feel better if she was sitting next to her girlfriend but no. The bitch of a bus driver picked who sat next to who.

And she was sat next to stupid Finn Fucking Hudson. He had been singing with them for ride but, when he got tired he started talking about how much fun it was going to be at camp. Then he started talking about who he hopes to be in cabin with. when he started talking about how he was going to get Rachel back, obviously he had forgotten he was talking to Quinn, was when she had enough.

" SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Everybody stopped their singing and stared at her. " Puckerman get up. We're switching seats." Puck quickly got up scared of what had her mad. Everybody was still staring she noticed as she sat down next to Mike. She just sat back closed her eyes and ignored them.

* * *

She was jerked out of her sleep when the bus came to a screeching halt.

" Get your stuff and get off my bus." The bus driver yelled at them. They were just glad that she cared enough about them to even pull up to the drop off spot.

' _Welcome campers! Please, get your stuff and follow the red arrows to the Lunch Hall. There you will see your name on a wall and what cabin you are in.' _Was being repeated over and over again. They hauled their stuff off the bus and proceeded to follow the arrows until they got to the Lunch Hall. Quinn searched for her name on the bulletin board.

CABIN 13

Finn Hudson

Quinn Fabray

Blaise Erics

Sam Evans

Aaron Shultz

_Of course they thought that she was a boy._

* * *

An hour later when everyone found their way to their cabins she found out that Blaise was a girl. Not just a girl a _gay _girl. She found out when the girl walked into the cabin basically dressed just like her. Flannel shirt ripped jeans and converse. She knows that plenty of straight girls dress like that but, this girl was holding herself differently. But there as something else that caught her eye. The girl had huge boobs. Bigger than Santana's.

" You're staring." The girl had a southern accent and she was blonde so Rachel had nothing to worry about.

She was blunt about it, " Nice boobs." The girl scoffed and pushed her stuff to the other side of the room calling her an 'ass' along the way.

Finn, Sam and Aaron glanced between the two of them silently. Then the silence turned awkward.

The red head named Aaron broke it by asking a stupid question, " Both of you gay?"

He got glares in return." I ain't got a problem with it."

_' Campers, campers! Please meet your councilors at the fire pit'_

" Dude, that guy sounds too happy to be dealing with high schoolers for the next two weeks." Sam said as they all started walking out the door.

* * *

" Campers, these are your twenty talented councilors. There will be one councilor per cabin." Slowly he began to call out which councilor was in each cabin. Finally at last, he called the councilor for Cabin 13."Cabin thirteen will have the councilor of the name Eugene Patterson."

The person that they were introduced to was completely opposite of his name. To be specific, he looked like a major asshole. Looked too confident for his own good.

Quinn made the decision that by the end of this camp, these people would feel different about themselves.

* * *

By the next morning everyone had split off into their own groups. Quinn was on her way to sit with the gleeks but, Blaise had other ideas.

" Come on Fabgay, you're going to meet my friends. I have a feeling that they'll love ya."

Her friends were actually pretty awesome. She swore that she could feel the gazes from the New Directions table. Everyone quieted down when they heard a cough. She turned round to see that it was Santana and Puck.

" Oh, hey guys. This is Blaise, Sarah, Jessica, Melissa, Tommy and Patrick." She quickly explained the two people really didn't give a shit.

Santana was the first to speak," Q, you said that we had to get planning." Puck was behind her staring at all the girls, probably thinking that he might have a chance with one of them. _Sorry Puckerman._

Then as if the girls heard his thoughts they stared at him." We're Lesbians."

He smirked and mumbled 'hot' under his breath." But, once you know Puck you'll want to-"

" Well, I gotta go. See ya Blaise."She interrupted and made her way over to the other table, the other two following her.

"Campers! We all hope that you are enjoying your stay so far. After breakfast we will tell you what you all will be doing today."

**I would end this chapter better but, duties call. My crew needs me. Off to the poop dick. I really need a beta also, unless you love reading this shit.**

**There will be Faberry in the next chapter. Seeing as that's all you came for.**

**Bye!**


	2. Everybody Hurts

G!P or not? I have decided to make this a little supernatural. For the first five chapters or so I'm just going to introduce you to the characters and then you guys can pick what kind of supernatural shit will go down.

There will also be an OC/OC pairing. You will get to know some characters and you can choose which ones should date.

**Chapter 2**

* * *

" For the rest of the week there will be five different groups with four cabins in each. You will be with your councilors at six different stations. You'll return to the cafeteria at two o'clock for lunch. Now if you will, please meet up with your directors to see which group you're in. And remember! HAVE FUN!"

There were screams and running and it looked like a herd of animals stampeding. Quinn's cabin was grouped with Brittany's, Puck's and two others.

One of the directors called for them to follow to the soccer field. It seemed as if no one knew what to do except for Brittany. Everyone was standing in the same place until they were threatened to go on Lunch Duty. Whatever the fuck that is. They 'played' from 8:30 to 9.

The next activity was, in Quinn's mind, really fucking stupid. They stood in a circle learning each others names for the first ten minutes. Then you had to partner with four people and sit in the grass talking about your life. Surprisingly, there were a lot of tears.

" Okay, Quinn your turn." The brunette guy named, Simon, called to her.

She sat there thinking of a way not to make her life seem like utter shit." Well, my parents died when I was three, bank robbery gone wrong. I moved here to Ohio from England when I was 14 because a new foster family wanted me. Been going to summer camp ever since."

They all stared at her expecting more. " That's all." She could already see tears forming in Simon's eyes. _Weak ass._ They all laid back in the grass and waited until they had to move to the next station. She turned her head to the right and saw Brittany crying but also smiling. Puck looking up at the sky, most likely trying not to cry. She faced the sky again. _Crying is so overrated. 'Father' said that it only shows weakness. I've cried many times in my life, only to be told shut up._

_FLASHBACK_

_Thunder was shaking the whole building. Small sobs could be heard from under the bed as her brother tried to console her._

_" It's okay Q-Bear. One day we're going to leave. You and me. I'll never leave you alone." He ran his fingers through her hair and started humming a familiar tune." Everybody hurts, sometimes. Sometimes everything is wrong. Now it's time to sing along. When your day is night alone. Hold on."_

_" When you feel like letting goo. Hold on" The little girl sang." Axel, what if take you away?"_

_He thought for a moment. " Then promise me that in the end or middle, through thick and thin, that we'll find each other."_

_" I promise." It was the last thing that was said clearly a before they heard footsteps coming up the stairs and slurred words._

" Quinn! Get up we're leaving." Puck said, shaking her shoulders. When he saw that her eyes were clouded over he started to get worried." Hey. You okay?"

" Yeah, of course why do you ask." She shook her head, trying to clear her thoughts. Even though he saw right through her, he let it go, knowing picking a fight with her wasn't good. Once she was on her feet, he gave her a glance and threw her over his shoulder.

Her laughter was infectious. By the time they caught up to the group they were both doubled over laughing. Everyone was casting them side way glances and he told them that it was an inside joke.

* * *

" You are to pick a bow and two arrows. Wait for your instructions."

Of course, nobody followed his rules and within a minute, seven arrows were already shot. Only three actually hit their targets. Ten minutes later everyone was taking. Turns shooting at the targets.

" Hey Quinn." Blaise said from behind her causing her to shoot her arrow far away from its designated spot. " Sorry."

Quinn shrugged it off. " It's okay. Whatcha need?" She put her bow down and walked over to the benches.

She could already see the evil glint in her eyes." Noah tells me that you guys are thinking of pranking some of the staff."

She almost coughed on fucking air.

" How are you already on first name basis with Puck?" She didn't mean for it to come out so forcefully." I mean he won't let anyone but Rachel call him Noah."

" Me and him? We go way back."

" Seriously?"

" No. Just pulling your strings. But I want in on the pranking."

" You gotta talk to Santana."

" When are you goin to start planning?"

Quinn slowly lifted off the seats." Already have. You can get in on the next one."

" To the auditorium campers."

The next class they had was some sort of drama or acting class. It was okay and Quinn was pretty goddamn sure that Rachel would love it.

" Pick a script and get to acting."

with was left with Finn and Sam. Not that Sam wasn't cool but, he was not fit for acting. And Finn? He needs to punch whoever taught him Literature. Like seriously. Just needs to survive twenty more minutes.

* * *

**I will be updating irregularly. Any ideas for the next chapters? PM me.**

**I've been in my room like a fucking hermit for the last week because the weather in NC is sucking ass right now. Living off water and Nutella until I want to go outside. This is the life.**

**In this fic you'll be hearing a lot about time but, to me, I think that time is irrelevant. All I need to know is when to get up, eat, piss, shower and sleep. I don't need time to know when to do that. I am officially finished rambling.**

**Until next time.**


End file.
